Hide & Seek
by Rukzillah
Summary: Ennui général chez les EXO... Pourquoi ne pas faire un petit jeu tous ensemble ? Venez participer au jeu vous aussi !
1. Introduction

Là, je vous présente une **vraie fanfiction** ! J'ose tenter le coup, parce que pour une fois... Il n'y aura **pas de Yaoi**. :0 (sauf quelques sous-entendus peut-être... :B)

YunJi : Mince alors.

Rooh, toi tu dégages. è_é Il n'est pas question de toi dans cette histoire.

YunJi : _*s'en va en pleurant*_

Eeeeh, nan, reviens monamour, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. ç_ç Tant pis...

Donc je disais, il s'agit bien d'une vraie fanfiction sur nos 12 petits Wolfs, **EXO**. (oui, 12, pour moi Kris en fait encore partie dans mon potit coeur, et puis la fiction n'aurait pas été marrant sans lui... BWEF.)

Je vous laisse lire l'intro pour voir de quoi il est question. c:

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

L'ennui planait dans le dortoir des EXO. Il y avait pourtant tant de choses à y faire… Mais Tao venait de prendre son énième selca, et son visage ne lui plaisait pas aujourd'hui. Il déambula dans le couloir.

« Je m'ennuiiiiie ! » s'écria-t-il.

Kris sursauta dans le canapé en l'entendant hurler ainsi.

« Raaah, gueule pas comme ça !

- Tao fait son Baekhyun, marmonna Lay en souriant. »

Ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur la TV jusqu'à ce que le maknae-M ne fasse des siennes.

« Pfff, vous êtes pas drôles. » grommela-t-il.

Il se balada dans l'appartement, à la recherche de la moindre distraction. Oh. La porte de la chambre de Chanyeol et Baekhyun était entrouverte. Il entra sans rien demander.

« Et la politesse, Tao-ah, grogna Chanyeol en laissant les cordes de sa guitare ?

- Pardon hyung… Je venais voir si vous vous ennuyiez vous aussi, toi et Baekhyun. »

La tête du dernier cité apparut derrière le mur qu'était le dos de Chanyeol, lui-même assis sur son lit. Que faisait Baekhyun allongé sur le lit du rappeur ?

« Neeeh, j'me fais chier ! » lança-t-il au grand malheur des oreilles sensibles de son ami.

Tao sourit en voyant Chanyeol grimacer et se gratter l'intérieur de l'oreille de son petit doigt.

« Et si on jouait, reprit Baekhyun ?

- Parle moins fort, hyung, gémit Chanyeol avec ses oreilles meurtries…

- Jouer à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… On va déjà voir ce que font les autres, on verra selon le nombre. »

Ils allèrent dans une chambre voisine, voyant que D.O et Kai s'y ennuyaient, accompagnés de SeHun qui tentait de s'occuper tant bien que mal avec un yoyo…

« Et si on jouait à cache-cache, demanda le maknae ?

- Oh ouiiiii, s'écria Tao !

- Calme ta joie, Tao, fit Baekhyun en écarquillant les yeux. C'est qu'une proposition.

- Mais c'est marrant comme jeu ! Je veux y jouer !

- On devrait voir si les autres hyungs veulent y jouer, fit remarque KyungSoo. Ce serait bien que tout le monde participe, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de triche. »

Ainsi, D.O fit abandonner à SuHo son précieux manga, Baekhyun réveilla Chen de sa sieste, Sehun sortit LuHan de son dressing, Kai alla chercher Chanyeol, lui faisant lâcher sa guitare. Tao toqua à la porte de la chambre de Xiumin, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

« Minseok-hyung ?

- Hm ? Entre. »

Tao se glissa dans la chambre immaculée de son hyung. Ce dernier était installé confortablement sur son lit couvert de peluches.

« On va jouer à cache-cache, tu veux venir ? Jebal jebal jebal ! »

Un sourire fendit le visage du plus âgé, qui posa sa tablette sur son lit.

« Et comment, j'adore ce jeu ! »

Il se leva de son lit en un bond, prit Tao par le poignet et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous vers le salon. Kris s'était levé du canapé en voyant toute cette agitation.

« Il se passe quoi, les enfants, demanda-t-il ?

- On va jouer à cache-cache, s'enthousiasma Tao !

- Oh non, je suis trop nul à ce jeu…

- Parce que tu laisses dépasser tes grandes jambes à chaque fois, plaisanta Chanyeol ? »

Kris se pinça les lèvres de colère et tira l'oreille de son ami.

« AAA-Aïe ! Pardon hyung, pleura-t-il !

- C'est bien, c'est bien, rampe Yeolie…

- Hyung, arrêtes ça, soupira SuHo… »

Le grand brun lâcha l'oreille rougie de Chanyeol qui alla se mettre en boule contre le mur, se la tenant de douleur.

« Ça commence bien, marmonna Kai…

- Il ne s'est rien passé, ok, fit LuHan ? Bon. Qui va compter ?

- Xiu-hyung, s'écria Tao !

- Beuh… Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le plus âgé. Tu vas devoir retrouver tes petits frères. »

Xiumin sourit d'amusement. Cette idée lui plaisait bien, et puis certains seront faciles à trouver… Comme Kris avec ses grandes jambes, et Baekhyun avec l'option « avertissement sonore » intégrée. Mais il y aurait tout de même 11 personnes à trouver… C'était un sacré challenge.

« Très bien. Mais avant, je tiens à poser mes conditions.

- Des conditions ? C'est pas drôle, hyung, grommela SeHun.

- SeHun, le reprit LuHan…

- Pardon…

- Hem. Je disais. Personne ne se cache dans les espaces réservés aux managers, je ne voudrais pas avoir à fouiller dans leurs affaires. Je vais compter jusqu'à 60, comme ça vous aurez une minute. Je vous promets de compter doucement.

- Tu as intérêt, fit Chen en haussant un sourcil.

- Xiumin-hyung n'est pas un tricheur, le gronda Tao !

- Du calme Tao, le reprit Kris en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Humpf, pardon gege…

- BON ! Je vous propose de commencer dès maintenant. Ah, j'oubliais. Essayez de ne pas vous cacher à deux dans un même endroit. Plus le jeu durera, mieux ce sera. C'est parti ! »

Un « Neh ! » général, et tout le monde s'éclipsa dans différentes pièces du dortoir, alors que leur grand hyung s'était retourné contre le mur dans l'entrée pour compter jusqu'à 60.

« 1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6… »

« Maaais ! Hyung, c'était moi d'abord ! »

« Va te trouver une autre cachette, idiot ! Tu vas nous faire repérer. »

…

« 14…

15…

16…

17…  
18… »

« AAAAAA-TCHAAAW ! »

« A tes souhaits ! »

« Merci, hyung ! »

…

« 27…

28…

29…

30…  
31… »

...

* * *

**Voilà voilà, il s'agit d'une partie de cache cache... ****Et vous allez y participer vous aussi !**** Vous pouvez dès maintenant faire vos p****rédictions en reviewant**** sur ce chapitre. **

**Qui se cache où ? Je vous donne la liste des pièces : **

Cuisine

Salles de bain (il y en a deux)

Salon

Salle à Manger

Chambres (de qui ? à vous de voir)

Dressings (chacun a le sien... donc il y en a 12)

Lingerie

Débarras

_(J'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible, mais le dernier Happy Camp ne m'a pas franchement aidé, donc "on disait que..." :') )_

**De plus, vous pouvez lire la fiction dans l'ordre, ou bien faire ****pièce par pièce,**** puisque ****1 chapitre = 1 pièce****... Je vous demanderai juste de ****terminer par la dernière pièce**** selon l'ordre des chapitres, sinon vous savez déjà la fin... :'(**

**Bon jeu !**

* * *

« 56…

57…

58…

59…

60 ! Prêts ou pas, j'arrive, mes dongsaengs chéris ! »

Par où commencer..? Xiumin se dirigea vers la première pièce.


	2. Salle de Bain

**Salle de bain**

* * *

Xiumin ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait entendu un bruit provenant de cette pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Hmmm… »

Un bruit de chiffonnement attira son attention vers la baignoire. Il y a bien quelqu'un ici.

« Hmpf… »

Il fixa le rideau de douche. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière. Quelle drôle de cachette tout de même… Qui pouvait bien avoir eu cette idée saugrenue ? Il ne tarda pas à le découvrir…

« Wouaaaaawh ! »

**Tao** glissa du bord de la baignoire pour venir s'étendre dedans. Tu parles d'une cachette… Xiumin se retint de rire, et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air distrait.

« Hmm… Je pense qu'il n'y a personne ici. Je vais aller voir ailleurs.

- Ne te moque pas hyung… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver une autre cachette.

- Tout de même… Derrière le rideau de douche…

- Duizhang m'a volé ma cachette…

- Ah, c'était toi qui criais alors. Hehe, il ne paie rien pour attendre. »

Il aida Tao à se relever. Ce dernier frotta son jean.

« Oh non, j'ai les fesses mouillées…

- Tu as le temps de les sécher le temps que je trouve les autres… »

Il lui donna une accolade chaleureuse avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lança au panda :

« Et pas de triche, hm. Si tu trouves un membre par hasard, tu ne me dis rien. »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller voir les autres pièces.


	3. Dressing 1

**Dressing de BaekHyun, Chanyeol et SeHun**

* * *

Les dressings peuvent être un bon endroit pour se cacher… Surtout dans ceux des EXO, remplis de centaines de vêtements plus chics les uns que les autres !

Xiumin entra dans celui de Chanyeol, Baekhyun et SeHun. Ce n'était pas le plus rempli, mais il sentait que quelqu'un voudrait bien se cacher derrière les grands vêtements des deux rappeurs géants… Il réfléchit : Ce n'était pas la peine de regarder dans les étagères. Même D.O et lui ne pouvaient se glisser dans les rayons… Il regarda autour des penderies : personne. Il fallait regarder à l'intérieur. Il commença par le dressing de Baekhyun : plein de costumes brillants, des T-shirts plus beaux les uns que les autres… Mais pas la moindre trace de vie. Pas même une mite. Il ferma la porte coulissante et passa à la suivante : des vêtements larges et mal rangés, le dressing de SeHun. Il méritait bien qu'on l'aide à s'organiser… Pas une mite non plus. Il ne restait plus qu'un dressing. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se regarda dans le miroir accroché à la porte.

« Hm… J'aurais dû me recoiffer… » marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit un petit rire venant de derrière la porte.

« Aah… »

Xiumin ouvrit lentement la porte, comme pour faire durer le suspense.

« Trouvé. »

Dans le coin de la penderie, en boule au sol, **Baekhyun** se blottissait contre les parois.

« Non, hyung, je suis une chaussure ! »

Xiumin éclata de rire.

« Non Baek-ah, les chaussures vont dans l'étagère.

- Je suis une chaussure mal rangée !

- Alors où est ta sœur jumelle ?

- Le chien l'a mangée.

- Roooh, allez, arrêtes de jouer à ça. »

Il lui tira le bras pour le faire sortir. Baekhyun était assez mauvais perdant.

« Noooon, je suis une chaussure ! Chanyeol a de si grands pieds qu'il pourrait m'enfiler ! »

Blanc. Xiumin écarquilla les yeux. Baekhyun releva la tête d'un coup, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne suis pas une chaussure, je suis Byun Baekhyun, chanteur d'EXO-K.

- Bien, on est d'accord. »

Le chanteur se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et soupira.

« Kkaepsong… Je pensais pas me faire prendre aussi tôt…

- C'est le jeu, Baekkie. »

Xiumin lui tapota l'épaule, alors il lui offrit un large sourire.

« Bon courage pour trouver les autres ! »

Le hyung lui fit un signe de tête et partit voir dans les autres pièces.


	4. Chambre 1

**Chambre de BaekHyun et ChanYeol**

* * *

Xiumin entra dans l'antre de Chanyeol et Baekhyun. La guitare du rappeur était encore étendue sur son lit. Il sentait une présence dans cette chambre… Il inspecta le dessous des lits superposés : personne en dessous. Ni même nous le bureau. Pas même derrière les autres meubles… Il n'avait pas envie de toucher les draps ou de déranger les peluches de Chanyeol : pour une fois que son lit était à peu près fait…

Il monta les escaliers des lits et jeta un œil à celui de Baekhyun. Il n'était qu'un amas de draps et de peluches en désordre. La couverture était en boule sur un coin du matelas, et l'oreiller menaçait de tomber de haut. Pas envie de chercher plus loin… Il descendit et s'approcha de la porte.

Il enclencha la poignée, quand il entendit un petit rire. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui. Bizarre… Quelqu'un se moquait de lui : montrons-nous plus malin. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, laissa ses chaussures sur place et referma la porte après être rerentré dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

« Ce hyung est trop bête… » entendit-il venant du lit de Baekhyun.

Il reconnaissait ce murmure. Il monta doucement jusqu'au lit en question. Il vit la boule de draps bouger et une tête brune-auburn en sortir.

« Hehehe –oh.

- Trouvé **SeHunnie**.

- Zut…

- T'as faillis m'avoir, hyung bête que je suis.

- Désolé d'avoir dit ça... T'es un ninja, je t'ai pas entendu revenir ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi silencieux ?

- C'est mon secret ça. Allez, descend de là avant que Baekhyun ne se rende compte que tu squattes son lit. »

Une fois le maknae géant descendu de son perchoir, Xiumin lui tapota le bas du dos et sortit de la chambre.

« Fighting hyung ! Tu vas tous les trouver avec tes pouvoirs de ninja ! »

Xiumin fit un V des doigts et partit voir autre part.


	5. Chambre 2

**Chambre de Xiumin**

* * *

Xiumin décida de vérifier si personne n'avait osé venir se cacher de lui dans sa propre chambre. Il entra dans son espace privé et se félicita de sa propreté. Qu'il aimait se retrouver seul avec lui-même dans cette pièce… C'était comme un cocon, loin du bruit de tous ses petits frères turbulents. On venait rarement l'y déranger. Et c'était bien.

Mais quelque chose venait briser son cocon à cet instant même. Il balada son regard partout autour de lui. Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un avait osé…

« Qui que tu sois, sors de ta cachette… »

Il se pinça la lèvre. Quand il s'agissait de sa chambre, ça devenait sérieux. Comme un sixième sens venait de s'activer. Le lit. On touchait à son lit. Il inspecta les draps avec fureur, se répugnant de devoir ainsi déranger la perfection qu'était son lit et envoyer balader toutes ces mignonnes peluches. Personne dans les draps. Il se jeta sur le lit et regarda derrière. Personne, mais un bruit atteint ses oreilles. Un couinement. Ça venait d'en dessous. Il ne regarda même pas qu'il attrapa le poignet de l'envahisseur.

« Yaaaa-ah ! Aïe, hyung ! »

**Chen** venait de se faire trainer par-terre comme une vulgaire serpillère.

« Espèce d'envahisseur.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir se cacher ici…

- Oh que oui. Tu vas vite être puni.

- Oh naaaan, hyung… »

Chen se releva et secoua la tête pour enlever la poussière de ses cheveux.

« Baisse-toi.

- Minseok-hyung ?

- Je t'ai dit de te baisser, JongDae-ah. »

Chen soupira et obéit, tendant son postérieur en arrière. Xiumin prit son élan et envoya sa main claquer sur les fesses du chanteur.

« Aaaaïeuh !

- Ça t'apprendra à venir envahir mon espace privé.

- Je recommencerai pas, hyung, promis… »

Xiumin sourit de toutes ses dents, victorieux.

« Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux pas, hm. C'était juste pour te faire peur.

- Pfff, t'es sadique, hyung… »

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade avant que le plus âgé ne reparte en quête des autres.

« Eh, c'est pas parce que je t'ai trouvé que tu as le droit de rester ici pour squatter ma chambre, hm.

- Ok ok, je déguerpis… »

Ils sortirent de la chambre en même temps, prenant un chemin différent.


	6. Cuisine

**Cuisine**

* * *

Xiumin commençait à avoir soif. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau : les autres attendraient. Mieux valait cela que de mourir de déshydratation.

Il prit un verre dans le placard du haut et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau gazeuse bien fraîche. Après s'être désaltéré, il se dit qu'un petit en-cas ne serait pas de refus… Il ouvrit le placard où ils rangeaient les snacks.

« C'est pas bien de grignoter entre les repas, hyung… »

Il en fit tomber l'emballage de gâteaux. Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Quelqu'un se cachait dans cette cuisine. Il regarda sous la table : personne, pas même une miette. Entre le meuble et le mur, qui sait ? Non. Rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit où quelqu'un pouvait se cacher ici. Il ouvrit le placard sous l'évier, là où l'on rangeait quelques produits d'entretien.

« **KyungSoo** gardien de sa cuisine, à ce que je vois.

- Je me suis trahi tout seul…

- Eh bien tu as bien fait, tu m'as empêché de grignoter. »

D.O poussa doucement les jambes de son hyung.

« E-Excuses-moi, je voudrais bien sortir d'ici, j'ai vu une grosse araignée…

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es trahi.

- Oui… S-S'il te plaît… »

Xiumin se poussa et regarda KyungSoo sortir à quatre pattes du meuble, puis frotter ses vêtements.

« C'est dingue que tu ait pu tenir là-dedans.

- Ça t'étonne ? Pourtant, tu es comme moi : nous ne sommes pas grands.

- C'est vrai… Sacré D.O, tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Avant de s'en retourner pour aller voir ailleurs, D.O lui fit le signe de la victoire pour l'encourager.


	7. Dressing 2

**Dressing de LuHan, Chen et Lay**

* * *

Xiumin savait que certaines personnes aiment beaucoup leurs dressings… Il était certain de trouver quelqu'un ici. Une personne en particulier. Mais se cachait-il dans son propre dressing ? Ce serait un peu bête. Mais qui sait ? Il commença par regarder autour avant d'inspecter l'intérieur des penderies. Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il le sentait. Il ouvrit le dressing de Lay et regarda derrière les vêtements : personne.

« Mince… »

Il entendit un craquement, mais il ne sut s'il venait de la penderie de Chen ou de LuHan. Il commença par celui de Chen, puisqu'il était juste derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit :

« AYA ! »

… Personne.

« Oh la honte… » marmonna-t-il.

Nouveau craquement. Cela venait forcément du dressing de LuHan. Il s'avança, attendit un instant qu'un nouveau craquement se fasse entendre et ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Toc toc, je suis à ta porte… » fit-il d'une voix étrange.

Les vêtements bougèrent devant ses yeux. Il jeta un œil au sol : aucun pied. Etrange. Il leva les yeux pour voir deux mains s'accrochant à la barre.

« Cache-toi bien, je peux voir tes cheveux… » continua-t-il.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les phalanges de ces grosses mains, les chatouillant un peu.

« Nyaaah, hyung ! »

Il s'écrasa au sol.

« Ding dong, je t'ai trouvé à présent… **LuHan**. »

LuHan sortit de son dressing à quatre pattes. Xiumin sourit de son triomphe.

« T'es flippant quand tu t'y mets, Minseok…

- J'avais cette chanson qui me passait par la tête… Tu faisais des tractions dans ta penderie ?

- En quelques sortes… C'est pas de tout repos, je proposerai ça aux autres à la place des séances de musculation, tient.

- Qui aurait cru que bien s'habiller était aussi sportif ! »

LuHan ne put s'empêcher de rire et tapa dans le dos de son ami.

« T'es bête ! Va donc chercher les autres au lieu de t'admirer dans les miroirs.

- Qui dit que c'est pas ton reflet que j'admire, demanda Xiumin en haussant les sourcils ?

- Me charrie pas, Minseok… Oust. »

LuHan lui flatta la joue avant de le pousser hors de la pièce. Pour une fois, ce n'était plus lui le maître du jeu… Allons voir ailleurs.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir rendu Xiumin flippant. C'est juste que des morceaux de la chanson "Hide and Seek" de SeeU me revenait à l'esprit... x$ Elle m'a pas mal inspiré pour cette fiction. (oui, je suis flippante aussi...)_

_YunJi : Très flippante._

_Rooh, mais flûte toi ! è_é_


	8. Chambre 3

**Chambre de Kai et D.O**

* * *

Xiumin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kai et D.O. A première vue, personne. Mais une partie de cache-cache pouvait réserver bien des surprises. Il inspecta les lits : dessus, dessous, dedans, derrière, personne. Il se tourna vers le bureau : il était bien en désordre. Etonnant de la part de D.O. Peut-être avait-il été pris au dépourvu avant la partie. Il décrivit le désordre dessus : un PC, des feuilles volantes, un pot à crayon – de jolis crayons de toutes les couleurs, ma foi – et… Un paquet de bonbons ? La maknae-line a du se faire un petit festin durant l'après-midi… Et lui qui se forçait à ne pas grignoter entre les repas ! Oh, il en reste un dans le paquet. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se servir.

« Hmm… Orange… »

Ce devait être le parfum le moins apprécié pour qu'un si délicieux bonbon finisse abandonné ainsi. Il entendit un bruit sous le bureau.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Bien sûr que la personne n'allait pas répondre… Mais Xiumin n'aimait pas se faire surprendre en plein délit de gourmandise. Il regarda sous le bureau : un plaid en boule y reposait. Mais sa forme était étrange. Y avait-il quelque chose en dessous pour qu'il tienne en boule jusqu'au fond de la partie supérieure du meuble ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Il tira sur la couverture.

« Aaah, trouvé. »

**Kai**, la face rougie, écarquilla les yeux.

« Roooh, nan, hyung…

- Allez, sort de là. »

Kai se traîna pour sortir de sous le bureau, et se redressa.

« Pfouh, il faisait chaud sous ce plaid…

- Je vois ça. Quelle idée…

- N'empêche, c'est le dernier endroit de la chambre où tu as regardé.

- J'avoue, j'avoue… »

Kai sourit timidement, remettant ses cheveux blonds en place.

« Hyung, je sais ce que tu as fait.

- Oh… Tu ne diras rien.

- KyungSoo ne va pas être content que tu ais mangé son dernier bonbon…

- Sincèrement désolé… Mais ce petit être me faisait pitié, là tout seul dans son paquet.

- C'est compréhensible. T'en fais pas, je dirai rien.

- Haha, merci Jongin-ah. »

Une accolade, et il était reparti pour sa chasse aux dongsaengs.


	9. Lingerie

**Lingerie**

* * *

En repensant que c'était le jour de la lessive, Xiumin alla voir si le responsable de la semaine avait fait son travail… Visiblement non. Une pile de linge sale ornait le coin de la pièce. Quelle honte… heureusement que personne d'extérieur au groupe ne pouvait voir ça. Ils auraient définitivement l'air d'une bande de sangliers… Il regarda le planning accroché au mur. C'était le tour de Chanyeol de faire la lessive. Et bien sûr, il avait oublié, ou alors il avait préféré jouer avec Baekhyun.

Xiumin secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il examina chaque recoin de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que la pile de linge sale… Non… Personne n'avait osé se cacher là-dessous tout de même ? Il grimaça. Il fallait tout de même vérifier : il n'allait pas laisser un crado gagner à ce jeu. Du bout des doigts, il enleva les vêtements un par un, faisant s'écrouler la pile.

Une mèche de cheveux rouges dénota.

« **Chanyeol**-ah… T'as pas osé…

- Raaah ! Je pensais pas que TOI tu oserais regarder là-dessous !

- Soit tu es courageux, soit tu es idiot…

- Eh, ne me prend pas de haut comme ça. Je comptais te repousser avec ma technique de disparition sous linge sale !

- C'est ça… D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour de faire la lessive, aujourd'hui.

- Arh… Babo…

- Eh oui, tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup, Baby Wolf…

- Hin hin hin… »

Il l'aida à se relever, même s'il était très lourd. Il n'osa pas le sentir de trop près.

« T'as… quelque chose sur l'épaule. »

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, et saisit le caleçon du bout des doigts.

« C'est à qui ?

- Il me semble que c'est à SeHun…

- YAAAH ! »

Il le jeta par-terre précipitamment.

« Hyuuung, je veux pas faire la lessive…

- Tu t'es bien caché là-dessous, tu ne peux pas faire pire… »

Chanyeol baissa la tête, abattu. Xiumin lui sourit sincèrement et lui caressa l'épaule.

« Allez ! Fais donc ce que t'as à faire pendant que je cherche les autres ! Et… Tu prendras une douche une fois la partie terminée…

- Okay hyung… Bonne chance…

- A toi aussi ! Fighting ! »

Chanyeol mit ses doigts en V devant son visage pour saluer son hyung, avant de se mettre au travail.


	10. Salle à Manger

**Salle à Manger**

* * *

La pièce était assez vaste, mais il y avait en fait peu d'endroit pour se cacher : derrière ou sous les quelques meubles, rien de plus. La cachette la plus évidente tenta Xiumin. Mais si quelqu'un se trouvait ici, il voulait faire monter le suspense. Il fit le tour de la table, lentement, regardant derrière et sous les meubles de rangement…

« Hmmm, cette pièce m'a l'air vide. » déclara-t-il.

Il y avait quelqu'un ici, sa main au feu. Il gambada autour de la table, en fit plusieurs fois le tour. Un des membres se cachait sous la table. Quel coquin, pensa-t-il… Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et se pencha pour regarder.

« Coucouuuu !

- YAAAAAH ! »

**Kris** semblait vraiment avoir été surpris. Il s'en était cogné la tête sous une chaise.

« Aïe, putain…

- Tch tch, pas de gros mot, duizhang.

- Ma cachette est nulle, on est bien d'accord ?

- Il est vrai qu'elle manque d'originalité…

- Quand j'disais que je suis nul à ce jeu… »

Xiumin aida Kris à sortir de là. Il remit sa chevelure en place et lança un regard défiant à son hyung.

« La chasse est bonne ?

- Boh, ça va, ça va… Le dortoir est petit pour cacher 11 personnes…

- Eh bien bon courage pour la suite.

- Je vais vite terminer cette partie, haha. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se quitter.


	11. Salon - Grand gagnant

**Salon - ****_Qui est notre grand vainqueur ?_**

* * *

Xiumin termina par le salon… Etrangement. Normalement, ç'aurait été la pièce par laquelle il aurait commencé. La TV tournait toujours. Il regarda la pièce en panorama. Rien d'anormal à l'horizon. Oh, si. Pourquoi ce pot de plante verte dépassait-il ? Il était censé être aussi large que la bibliothèque, et donc ne pas dépasser. Il s'avança vers le palmier. Avait-il bougé tout seul ? Certainement pas… Il le poussa pour le remettre à sa place.

« Aïe ! »

Xiumin lâcha le palmier. Venait-il vraiment de dire aïe ?! Non, quelque chose bloquait le pot… Ou quelqu'un. Il tira le pot du pauvre palmier.

« **JunMyeon**-ah… Trouvé.

- T'en as mis du temps, hyung. J'ai presque fini mon manga. »

Xiumin sourit de toutes ses dents. Sacré SuHo, rien ni personne ne le séparerait de ses mangas…

« J'ai gagné hyung ?

- Je… Non. Je n'ai pas trouvé Yixing… »

SuHo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai ça… Je ne l'ai pas vu de la partie. »

Ils entendirent un crissement de cuir venant du canapé.

« On me cherche ? »

Tout le monde arriva dans le salon à ce moment.

« Lay-hyung, tu ne t'es pas caché, demanda Tao ?

- Pourquoi ?

- On jouait à cache-cache, hyung, fit Baekhyun !

- Ah…

- Yixing… Tu es incroyable, s'exclama LuHan ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. SuHo et Xiumin, se tenant par les épaules, se rapprochèrent du groupe.

« Donc qui a gagné, demanda le leader ?

- Techniquement c'est toi… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé **Yixing**. Donc de nous 12, c'est lui.

- C'est injuste, hyung, gémit SuHo dont la fierté venait d'être détruite…

- Tu auras ta revanche, JunMyeon… En attendant, ce sera à Lay de compter pour la prochaine partie…

- Euh… Pas aujourd'hui, dit KyungSoo encore traumatisé par l'araignée…

- M'ouais, une partie c'est bien, renchérit Kai, la prochaine sera… la semaine prochaine… ou plus tard.

- Très bien. Moi j'étais prêt pour une autre, mais puisque mes petits frères sont épuisés… Une autre fois ! »

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Xiumin s'installa dans le canapé devant la TV. Chen s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je n'irai plus jamais dans ta chambre.

- Roooh, mais je plaisantais. Tient, je t'y invite ce soir.

- Oh. Pourquoi un tel élan de bonté ?

- Comme ça. »

Aussitôt, deux mains lui couvrirent la vue.

« Ding dong, reçois ta punition, le jeu est terminé… » fit LuHan d'une voix étrange, la même qu'il avait pris lui-même quand il l'avait trouvé dans son dressing.

Xiumin se dégagea de cette emprise.

« Punition ? »

Aussitôt, Chen et LuHan se jetèrent sur lui pour lui faire des chatouilles. Ainsi, ces petits voyous osaient se retourner contre lui ?

« Raaah ! Vous êtes pas sympas !

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, hyung, fit Chen…

- Et nous on t'aime beaucoup, continua LuHan… »

Alors que le supplice des chatouilles reprenait de plus belle, les séquelles du jeu se faisaient entendre dans le dortoir.

« Qui a mangé mon dernier bonbon ?! »

« Baaah ! Chanyeol, va te laver, tu chlingues ! »

« Qui est allé dans mon lit ?! »

« Gege, j'ai perdu à cause de toi ! »

Xiumin ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de cette atmosphère joyeuse et familiale. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans le dortoir des EXO.

* * *

**Et voiloù ! Cette petite fiction s'arrête ici ! J'espère que ce petit jeu vous aura plu !**

**Je prévois de faire une ****revanche****, quand j'aurai le temps. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mes autres fictions, parce que je commence à prendre du retard sérieusement. x)**

**Merci d'avoir lu/participé ! Je vous aime ! x3 et EXO, Saranghaja ! ~**

_YunJi :__ C'est bon, tu peux m'aimer à nouveau ?_

_Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... ç.ç Tkt tkt, je m'occupe de toi, maintenant. c:_

_YunJi :__ J'allais finir par croire que tu les aimais plus que moi..._

_Rooh, soit pas jaloux. x_x Au moins, toi t'as un avantage : t'es peut-être dans mon coeur comme eux... Mais t'es surtout dans ma tête, donc bon... Et si je n'm'abuse, c'est toi la petite voix qui dit des conneries tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_YunJi :__ J'avoue._

_Bonbonbon, convaincu ? On va arrêter là, on est en train de pourrir cette fin de chapitre. :')_


End file.
